fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Krętacz/Turniej Fanclubu: Inkursja
Taki special z okazji 10lecia i mój tribjut naszej kochanej społeczności. Obym się wyrobił przed galą xd. Prolog: Czas ucieka... Dzień Inkursji -5 Kolejny silny wstrząs zachwiał w posadach twierdzą na Daxii, niegdyś siedzibie Zakonu Mata Nui, a dzisiaj miejscu spotkań najpotężniejszych i najbardziej wpływowych istot we Wszechświecie Matoran. Istot, które zdążyły już się przekonać, że wobec pewnych spraw nawet one są bezsilne. Terrex stał niewzruszony, gdy ściany budynku drżały, a pomniejsze przedmioty przewracały się ze swoich miejsc na półkach lub stołach, lądując u jego stóp lub przepadając gdzieś w ciemnych zakamarkach sali. Toa Ziemi z Sedin nie raz doświadczył w swoim życiu podobnych zjawisk, zresztą większość z nich była jego zasługą. Na skutek kontaktu ze zenergetyzowanym protodermis wiele lat temu, jego kontrola nad żywiołem była na niespotykanym poziomie. Już jako żółtodziób swoimi popisami mógł zawstydzić wielu wysłużonych i dużo bardziej doświadczonych wojowników. Tylko... co z tego? Na co mu ta moc, skoro nawet ona nie jest w stanie zatrzymać niszczycielskich sił, dewastujących jego świat? Przełknął ślinę i wykonując kilka niemrawych kroków zbliżył się do swojego miejsca przy ogromnym, okrągłym stole, przy którym zasiadało kilku innych osobników. Pół postaci Toa Ziemi było skryte w mroku, jedynym źródłem światła w komnacie był żyrandol z kamieni świetlnych zwisający wysoko ponad głowami zebranych. Kiedyś jego blask wystarczał by zapewnić doskonałą widoczność w całym pomieszczeniu, jednak na skutek wstrząsów spora jego część uległa zniszczeniu. Toa Ziemi nawet odpowiadał takowy stan rzeczy. Przez to inni nie byli w stanie dobrze mu się przyjrzeć, zresztą z wzajemnością. Dzięki temu on nie musiał patrzeć na rozczarowanie i beznadzieję jaka ogarnęła jego kamratów. Oni zaś mogli oszczędzić sobie widoku przerażonego lidera. W końcu wziął głęboki wdech i przemówił. - Wszystko umiera - zaczął starając się brzmieć jak najpewniej tylko mógł, lecz czuł, że już po wypowiedzeniu tych dwóch pierwszych słów jego głos był bliski załamania. Od niechcenia wbił wzrok w blat stołu naprzeciwko, byleby skupić go na czymś, co nie będzie oczami pełnymi żalu, pogardy, trwogi lub czegokolwiek innego, o co posądzałby teraz pozostałych. Zresztą, biorąc pod uwagę obecny stan rzeczy, mieli ku temu pełne prawo. - Wy. Ja. Każdy na tej planecie. Nasze słońce, gwiazdy. Ostatecznie cały wszechświat. Taki jest po prostu stan rzeczy na tym świecie, to nieuniknione... a ja... ja go akceptuję. Toa z Sedin podniósł wzrok, a w jego oczach na krótką chwilę zaświecił dawny ogień. Dzień Inkursji -7 Ivest starał się coś powiedzieć. Starał, gdyż jakakolwiek próba komunikacji werbalnej z jego strony od ostatnich kilku minut kończyła się obfitym wylewem krwi z jego ust. - Hę? Co tam mamroczesz? - zapytał Khertes, uśmiechając się pod nosem. - Z-zo... zostaw mnie... - wykrztusił z siebie poobijany Toa Lodu, dokonując niemal cudu. Chociaż poobijany w tej sytuacji mogłoby ujść za spory eufemizm. Ivest ostatkiem sił opierał się na swoim przyjacielu, z jego pustego lewego oczodołu sączyła się krew, a prawa ręka zwisała bezwładnie, pozbawiona trzech palców i ze wszystkimi złamanymi kośćmi. Podobnie sytuacja miała się z jego prawą nogą, która niefortunnie przestała istnieć od kolana w dół. Nie wspominając o licznych obrażeniach wewnętrznych, niedostrzegalnych gołym okiem. Oczywiście Khertes starał się zrobić co mógł, by go uratować. Wykorzystał swoją moc żywiołu na spółkę z Hsergiem, by uleczyć towarzysza na tyle, na ile pozwoliła im sytuacja. Po zasklepieniu poważniejszych ran mocą żywiołu Toa Ognia, ten został w tyle i zmierzył się z agresorem, by dać im czas na ucieczkę. - Zostaw mnie... - powtórzył, kaszląc krwią - Nie - odparł Khertes tonem nietolerującym sprzeciwu - i nic już nie mów! W twoim stanie nawet to to dla ciebie za dużo! Musisz się oszczędzać. - Właśnie... - przytaknął mu Ivest - ... więc jaki jest sens mnie ratować? Hserg poświęcił się dla nas... on już tego nie wyjdzie, ja też, ale ty... ty może- - Zamknij się wreszcie, dobrze? - skarcił go drugi Toa Lodu - Jesteś moim przyjacielem, nie zostawię cię! Wyjdę z tego cało, a ty razem ze mną! Stojący u szczytu wzgórza Terrex obserwował odzianych na biało Toa, uciekających z miasta Antrocez. Lub raczej płonącej sterty desek, która niegdyś nosiła to miano. Toa Ziemi dwoił się i troił, by wznosić wysokie wały ziemi lub tworzyć głębokie dziury, które mogłyby spowolnić pościg. Spowolnić, bo nawet się nie łudził, że zdoła ich zatrzymać. Hordę pokracznych, powykręcanych bestii o nieludzkich kształtach, które nacierały zbite w jedną masę obślizgłych, chudych kończyn, rozdzierając swoimi szponami wszystko co stanęło na ich drodze. Nawet blokady Toa z Sedin. Co gorsze, wiedział, że horda była ledwie mięsem armatnim w armii wroga. Czarna masa zatrzymała się, by po chwili zawrócić do zrujnowanego miasta, ku uciesze byłego Toa Półksiężyca. Przez chwilę łudził się, że tym razem im się uda, tym razem ktoś wyjdzie żywo ze starcia. Jakże naiwnie... To stało się nagle. Kłęby dymu nad niegdysiejszym miastem zaczęły raptownie narastać i stawać się coraz gęstsze. Zajęci ucieczką Toa Lodu nawet nie zwracali na nie uwagi, ale osłaniający ich z wzgórza Terrex byłby skłonny przysiąc, że niewiele potrzeba, by chmury otuliły cały nieboskłon. Wnet nastało trzęsienie, Toa Ziemi starał się je opanować, jednak poległ, nie był w stanie nawet go złagodzić. Było silne jak nigdy do tej pory. Pod jego wpływem Khertes i Ivest runęli na ziemię. Toa z Sedin upadł na jedno kolano.Podnosząc się dostrzegł go, wyłaniającego się z kłębów dymu. Olbrzym, który zdawał się sięgać ku niebiosom, z wielkim wężem owiniętym wokół jego cielska. Demed zaśmiał się przeraźliwie. Machnął od niechcenia gargantuiczną ręką, a ziemią rozstąpiła się wokół dwójki Toa, powoli ich pochłaniając. - Nie! - wrzasnął Terrex Toa skupił się jak nigdy do tej pory w całym swoim życiu, zbierając cały zapas energii żywiołu i siły woli. Wszystko po to, by przeciwstawić się gigantowi i ocalić przyjaciół. Wszystko po to, by zawieść i pozwolić, by pogrzebała ich ziemia. Demed nawet nie odczuł niczyjej interwencji, jeden Toa gdzieś na wzgórzu był dla niego ledwie żałosnym insektem. Nikim. I tylko dlatego zdołał ujść z życiem. Demed po prostu go przeoczył, myśląc, że zadanie zostało już wykonane. Zresztą, jeden insekt żywy lub martwy, co za różnica? Dzień Inkursji -5 - Jednak to czego nie toleruję - kontynuował przemowę Terrex - to, co uznaję za nieakceptowalne jest nienaturalna przyczyna takowego stanu rzeczy. Co jest zresztą powodem, dla którego was tu wezwałem... Wszyscy pozostali wpatrywali się w Toa Ziemi z wielką uwagą. Toa Cienia Arkoth, wyprostowany, opierający obie dłonie o blat stołu z ogromnym mieczem na plecach, który zawsze przy sobie nosił, przez co sprawiał wrażenie barbarzyńcy i brutalnego wojownika, mimo ogromnych pokładów inteligencji. Zaldiar, Toa Ognia, który po tym jak wytrenował również obecnego tu Toa Dźwięku - Vouksa - upozorował własną śmierć, by jako członek Zakonu pociągać sznurkami z ukrycia. Skoro już mowa o Vouksie... jego ponowne spotkanie z dawnym mistrzem było, delikatnie mówiąc, burzliwe. Mimo to starał się działać jak najbardziej profesjonalnie w obliczu zagrożenia. Oprócz nich znajdował się tam jeszcze jak zwykle małomówny, skrzydlaty ślepiec, znany szerzej jako Lodowy Książę, który pierwszym Księciem nie był. Zdobył ten tytuł zabijając swojego dawnego mistrza w walce, którą zainicjował właśnie mentor. Ostatnią osobą w drużynie była Kuri, druga Toa Cienia, zła i zepsuta do cna, której złowrogie spojrzenie niejednokrotnie wystarczało, by wojownicy zostali pogrążeni w strachu. - Więc? - odezwał się Vouks - Czy Hiosh zdołał się czegoś dowiedzieć zanim... zanim odszedł tak jak reszta naszych przyjaciół. Toa Ziemi przytaknął. - Owszem, dostarczył nam niezbędnej wiedzy o naszej sytuacji. Nasz świat nie jest jedynym światem jakim istnieje. - Czyli teoria o multiwersum jest prawdziwa? - wtrącił się Arkoth - To chcesz nam powiedzieć? - Tak, nasz świat koliduje z innym. Nasze wymiary przeplatają się i dążą do połączenia w jedno, niestety nie jest to naturalny proces, ktoś za tym stoi. - Kto taki? - Tego niestety nie udało nam się dowiedzieć. Wiemy tylko, że ktoś po drugiej stronie, ktoś z drugiego świata jest inicjatorem. - Cóż za istota może dysponować taką mocą? - zdziwił się Zaldiar - Nie wiem - najzupełniej szczerze odparł Terrex - Nie wiem kto to, nie wiem jaki jest jego cel, ale wiem jedno. Powstrzymamy go, za wszelką cenę! Nowa nadzieja wstąpiła w Toa Ziemi. Był zwarty i gotowy do walki, przygotowany, by stawić czoła każdemu zagrożeniu. A przynajmniej tak było pięć pięter temu. Teraz spadał bezwładnie ze szczytu twierdzy, wyrzucony przez dziurę w ścianie. To stało się tak szybko... ledwie co skończył mowę, a nad jego głową otworzył się fioletowy portal, z którego wypadł on i jego przyjaciele, niemal tacy sami, jedynie różniący się posiadany orężem lub niekiedy mocą żywiołu. A to co stało się potem? Cóż, nazwijmy to dość jednostronną walką... Nim zderzył się z podłożem i dokonał żywota, przez głowę przemknęła mu ostatnia myśl. "Wszystko umiera" Rozdział 1: Bezsilni Dzień Inkursji -10 Dobra. Zróbmy to. Ten jeden ostatni raz. Nazywam się Navu, pewnego dnia dziki Kuma-Nui stwierdził, że będę dla niego znakomitym obiadem. Na szczęście w okolicy znalazł się bohaterski Toa Kamienia, który poświęcił dla mnie swoje życie, a przed śmiercią podarował mi kamień Toa. Niech mu ziemia lekką będzie. Jakkolwiek mu było na imię i kimkolwiek tak właściwie był. Wracając... od tego momentu śmierć stała się istotnym elementem mojego życia. Widziałem śmierć Toa, który uratował mi życie. Widziałem śmierć Toa, który nadał temu życiu kierunek. Widziałem śmierć Toa, która zmieniła moje życie w inny sposób niż by tego chciała. Śmierć zawsze była i będzie w pobliżu. W tłumie za mną, może za rogiem. Kiedyś się na nią natknę i bezczelnie spojrzę jej w oczy. I obym miał wtedy pewność, że nie mam czego żałować, a moja broń jest ostra. Do tego... no cóż... - Nie wiem kim jesteś, Ri- Nie, dobra, to chyba mi nie wyszło tak jak chciałem, nie musimy przez to znowu przechodzić. Nie przechodźmy. Nigdy. To już nawet nie jest śmieszne. - Tatuś dał ci akumulator, żebyś podładował brata i siostrę? Eee.... - Tą skrzydlatą Batmanicę, w czarnej sukience Nie rozmawiamy o tym, okej? Każdy popełnia błędy. Nawet ja. W każdym razie, jestem w stanie się podnieść po każdej porażce, nawet takiej. Jestem świetnym wojownikiem, najemnikiem i ostatnią nadzieją na pokonanie Zakonu Calignis. Ja. Jeden, jedyny Navu. No, może oprócz tego jednorękiego z alternatywnego wymiaru, ale kto by się nim przejmował? Niedawno dostałem intratne zlecenie na Xii, miałem wytropić i zabić niejaką Aishę, która według przekazanych mi informacji ukrywała się tam, gdyż zadarła z niewłaściwymi osobami. Brzmiało łatwo, do tego znałem teren jak własną kieszeń, spędziłem tu wiele lat jako Matoranin. Czy wspominałem też, że właśnie tu Kanohi Calix wtopiła się w moje ciało? Przemierzałem wiecznie zatłoczone ulice industrialnej metropolii z zamiarem odwiedzenia moich dawnych kontaktów i zaczerpnięcia od nich informacji o moim celu. Jak to niestety w życiu bywa - a w moim to już szczególnie często - sam zamiast tego szybko zostałem odnaleziony przez kłopoty Potężna eksplozja rozerwała na drobne kawałki rząd budynków w pobliżu ulicy, wzdłuż której się poruszałem. Przechodnie padli na ziemię, zszokowani i poturbowani porozrzucanymi odłamkami. Sam cudem zdołałem wyminąć nadlatujące obiekty dzięki mojej wtopionej Calix. Nie miałem nawet chwili, by złapać oddech, gdy zza tumanów kurzy i dymu wyłoniły się trzy postacie, których miałem nadzieję już nigdy więcej nie ujrzeć. Członkowie Zakonu Calignis, których już przecież kiedyś zabiłem. Mortis, a obok niego Morior i Matros. Trójka przypuściła jednoczesny atak, nieustannie uwalniając ze swoich rąk podmuchy cienia. Ich połączone, dobrze skoordynowane natarcie okazało się przewyższać możliwości mojej wtopionej Kanohi i szybko dołączyłem do leżących przechodniów. Energia cienia wciąż rozchodziła się po moim ciele, nie pozwalając mi wstać. - Niemożliwe! - odezwałem się starając się zignorować ból rozchodzący się po moim ciele - Widziałem, jak umieracie, to nie możecie być wy, to jakiś podstęp! Trójka powolnym krokiem zaczęła się do mnie zbliżać, śmiejąc się przy tym złowrogo. - Och Navu, Navu, Navu... - odezwał się Morior. Albo Matros. Obaj byli w sumie nikim, więc nie myślcie sobie, żebym przejmował się który jest którym - ... nikt tak naprawdę nigdy nie odchodzi. Możesz usunąć nas na bok, spróbować się odciąć, zapomnieć o nas. Ale my nigdy nie zapomnimy o tobie. Tak samo jak oni. - Oni? Kim są oni? - zapytałem - Navu, po co ci ta wiedza? - roześmiał się stojący nade mną Matros. Albo Morior. W jego ręku zaczęła formować się energia cienia. Nim jednak jakikolwiek z Xenos zdołał cokolwiek mi zrobić, wszyscy odlecieli nagle do tyłu z krzykiem, dotknięci jakąś niewidzialną siłą. - Nie, to niemożliwe! - wykrzyczał członek Zakonu Calignis, co do którego dokładniej tożsamości mogłem mieć jedynie mocne podejrzenia - On nie ma prawa tutaj być! - A jednak tu jest - usłyszałem za sobą dziwnie znajomy głos... W końcu mroczna energia przestała oplatać moje ciało. Mogłem spokojnie wstać i obrócić się lekko, by dojrzeć... siebie. Chociaż nieco innego. Nasze kończyny były identyczne, lecz jego tułów jak i zbroja na nim była już inna. Ponadto posiadał światełko sercowe (z lewej strony pod napierśnikiem). Zauważyłem też, że miał czerwone oczy zamiast zielonych. Inny Navu dostrzegł moje pytające spojrzenie i uśmiechnął się. Przemówił. Dzień Inkursji -10 Dobra. Zróbmy to. Ten jeden ostatni raz. Nazywam się Navu, a resztę historii już pewnie znacie. Nieszczęśliwy wypadek w fabryce, bliskie spotkanie z rahi, bla bla bla. Śmierć tu, śmierć tam, śmierć wszędzie. Legendarny Arthaka okazał się być moim stwórcą i podarował mi cudowny miecz, który sam do mnie wracał, chociaż spokojnie mogłem i tak przywołać go moją mocą żywiołu. Ponadto odnalazłem wybrańca, stworzyłem drużynę Jokerów, a Terragnis odegrał istotną rolę w moim epilogu. Chociaż mało kto o tym wie. Pokonałem kogo miałem pokonać, zdarzyło mi się raz czy dwa poleżeć w drewnianej skrzyni, pomogłem odeprzeć Falę Anihilacji i zebrałem dość funduszy, by wybudować posiadłość, a potem na dobre rozkręcić mój biznes. Navu z wolna rył w skalnej tabliczce. Siedząc przy biurku powoli spisywał swoje kroniki łowcy, zatracając się w rozmyślaniach o dawnych dziejach i przygodach, które odbył. Trzeba przyznać, że proces byłby znacznie szybszy i sprawniejszy, gdyby w ciemnym pomieszczeniu miał jakiekolwiek źródło światła. Gdy zaczynał proces sporządzania zapisków było jeszcze południe i światło z zewnątrz wystarczało mu do tego zadania, jednak czynność okazała się być tak angażująca, że Toa Grawitacji nawet się nie zorientował kiedy to już słońce kompletnie zaszło. - Ech, Rijan! - krzyknął - Znowu jesteśmy bez elektryczności? - Niestety, szefie - odezwał się Matoranin - Postęp i technologia, co? Ze starymi, dobrymi kamieniami świetlnymi by się tak nie stało. - Cóż, z energią dostarczaną z Metru Nui też by się tak nie stało. Gdybyśmy tylko płacili za nią Vrexowi, tak jak robi to reszta miasta. I do tego reszta nie ma z tym jakiegoś problemu. - A to moja wina, że nie mamy z czego? Sam proponowałeś, żebyśmy tutaj postawili naszą działalność. - Cóż... wszystko wskazywało na to, że będzie tu dużo zleceń. - I jest - zaśmiał się Toa-Najemnik - Wczoraj były aż trzy. Jedno wziął Ksarel, drugie Khertes a kolejne Fergen! Dla mnie już nie zostało. Słowo daję, czasem mam wrażenie, że żyjemy w jakimś dziwnym świecie, gdzie większą część populacji stanowią najemnicy, łowcy nagród i mroczni łowcy, a nie cywile. - W każdym razie, dzisiaj rano dostaliśmy rahi-kuriera, szefie. - Dobre wieści? Wnet skomplikowany system oświetlenia uruchomił się ponownie, przywracając dobrą widoczność w całym, ogromnym budynku. - Dostaliśmy zlecenie, klient specjalnie pytał o ciebie. A co ważniejsze, zapłacił z góry. - Zapłacił z góry? - ucieszył się Navu zakładając ręce za głowę i kładąc nogi na krześle - to mi się podoba! Drzwi do siedziby Navu otwarły się z głośnym piskiem. Stanął w nich relatywnie szczupły osobnik odziany w czarny pancerz, na pierwszy rzut oka zdawał się być Toa. Na twarzy nosił poszarpaną i skorodowaną wielką Kanohi Komau. Najemnik przyjrzał mu się dokładnie i nie zauważył nigdzie żadnej broni. Przybysz podpierał się długą laską, którą trzymał w prawej ręce, jednak z wolna zbliżając się do Matoranina jego chód ani na moment nie sprawiał wrażenia, jakby podpora była mu do czegokolwiek potrzebna. - Oto i nasz klient - odezwał się Rijan - Namu, tak? Dobrze zapamiętałem imię? - Owszem - odpowiedział niebywale spokojnym tonem głębokiego głosu - a to musi być ten Navu, o którym tyle słyszałem? - We własnej osobie - najemnik powstał z krzesła i zbliżył się do gościa. Ten był od niego niewiele niższy - więc? Z czym masz problem? - Och, wiesz, pewnie to z czym zawsze masz do czynienia - uśmiechnął się Namu - jakaś starożytna istota o wielkiej mocy chce zniszczyć naszą rzeczywistość i... cóż, potrzebuję twojej pomocy, Navu. Dzień Inkursji -40 -''Powstań, jeśli zdołasz. Albowiem taka jest nasza klątwa...'' Icosel niemrawo otworzył oczy, tylko po to, by natychmiast instynktownie zasłonić je dłonią. Jasne, intensywne światło było nie do wytrzymania dla kogoś, kto spędził w mroku... no właśnie, ile już tutaj był? Dni, tygodnie? A może miesiące? Po chwili walki z samym sobą podjął się drugiej próby. Tym razem zniósł to nieco lepiej. Gęsty mrok wciąż go otulał, a nieznośny blask stał się tylko niewielką, świetlistą kulką gdzieś w oddali. Ruszył w jej stronę, bo co innego mu pozostało? Momentami szedł równym, szybkim tempem bez najmniejszych przeszkód. Momentami ledwo włóczył nogami, czując jakby coś oplatało się wokół jego krtani, powoli ściskając ją i miażdżąc. Oczywiście wtedy niemalże instynktownie kierował ku niej swoje dłonie, tylko po to, by przekonać się, że nikt i nic go nie dusi, mimo zmysłów, mówiących mu co innego. Zdarzyło mu się też kilka razy odnieść wrażenie, że sunie z trudem przez jakąś gęstą, oślizgłą maź stawiającą nieludzki opór lub spaceruje podczas rozszalałego huraganu, a kontakt z wiatrem dosłownie pali jego skórę. W końcu uległ, padając na kolana. -''Masz zamiar się poddać, Revonie?'' - Revonie? - wyszeptał. A może tylko tak mu się zdawało. W otchłani można było stracić wszystko. Nawet własny głos. Revon. To imię wydawało mu się tak niezwykle znajome, a zarazem zupełnie obce. Poświęcił chwilę albo i wieczność na przypomnienie sobie wszystkich osób jakie spotkał, wszystkich miejsc jakie odwiedził, lecz nigdzie nie był w stanie sobie przypomnieć kim był Revon i czy kiedykolwiek go spotkał. Co gorsza, nie był w stanie sobie przypomnieć, kim tak właściwie był on sam. Skupił wzrok na małym, świetlistym punkcie w oddali i tak wpatrywał się w niego otępiale, aż stracił jakąkolwiek rachubę czasu. -''Pokładałem w tobie wielkie nadzieje...'' Nagle poczuł zupełnie nowy zastrzyk sił. Zerwał się na równe nogi i zacisnął pięść. W ułamku sekundy świetlista sfera eksplodowała, a czymkolwiek by nie było jego aktualne miejsce pobytu, natychmiast utonęło w bieli. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do poprzedniego razu, światło zdawało się przynosić ukojenie, zamiast bólu. - Ale... ja to zrobiłem? - odezwał się głosem, który zupełnie nie przypominał jego własnego - Przecież... przecież jestem Toa Lodu, nie Światła... -''Jesteś czymś znacznie więcej, niż ci się wydaje'' Revon rozejrzał się po okolicy. Spostrzegł, że znajdował teraz wewnątrz gigantycznej czerwonej kopuły, która byłaby zdolna przykryć przynajmniej jedno Metru. Wnętrze osobliwej konstrukcji było pokryte czymś czarnym, układającym się w najdziwniejsze, poplątane kształty. Początkowo Toa odniósł wrażenie, że to żyły, jednak szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że to coś innego. - Korzenie? - zdziwił się. Spostrzegł, że wszystkie łączą się u sklepienia i przez cieniutki pęd upadają na dół, łącząc się z osobliwym drzewem, które jest zagnieżdżone w ziemi swoją koroną, a dopiero jego korzenie pną się w górę. Niepewnie zbliżył się do tajemniczego obiektu. Tam spostrzegł, że ktoś siedzi na nim, niby na tronie, lecz nie był w stanie określić, w którym miejscu kończy się tron, a zaczyna siedząca na nim osoba. Stworzenie było od niego trzy razy wyższe, jego ciało pokryte pancerzem z korzeni i gałęzi, układających się w coś na rodzaj szkieletu. Spod specyficznej zbroi na twarzy, wystawało tylko jedno, szkarłatne oko. - Pamiętasz już kim jesteś, Revonie? - zapytał nieznajomy. Jego głosowi towarzyszyło potężne trzęsienie, które zachwiało Toa. - Ja... nie jestem Revonem. Jestem Esprimem. Venvelem. Ja... Toa padł na kolana i złapał się za głowę. - Ja... pamiętam. - Pamiętasz? - zapytał tytan - Kogo? - Wszystkich. Moje wszystkie wcielenia, ja... - Ile ich było? - zaciekawiła się tajemnicza postać. - Tysiące - zapłakał Icosel - tysiące... Stworzenie na tronie uśmiechnęło się, lecz grymas był niedostrzegalny przez jego zasłonę. - Czy ja... czy ja... - podjął w końcu Toa - ... czy ja oszalałem? - Chciałbyś - roześmiała się istota - wtedy wszystko byłoby łatwiejsze. Powiedz mi, wiesz gdzie jesteśmy? - Nie. - To drzewo życia, konkretniej jego rdzeń. Jego korony i korzenia łączą poszczególne wymiary. - Wymiary? - Tak, bo widzisz... Revon, Icosel, Esprim i cała reszta... każdy z nich jest tobą, każda z tysięcy istot, które sobie właśnie przypomniałeś, to twoje inne inkarnacje. - Z innych światów, jak mniemam. - Nie. Widzisz, tu sprawa robi się bardziej skomplikowana. Ilekroć zajdzie jakaś zmiana, zakłócenie... drzewo życia się do niego dostosowuje. Dajmy na to, ktoś użyje Kanohi Olmak i przeniesie się do innego świata, zabije tak kogoś, kto bez jego ingerencji powinien żyć. To wbrew jego przeznaczeniu. Wierzysz w przeznaczenie? Powinieneś, to w końcu jedno z praw, które zesłał ci twój Wielki Duch... w każdym razie, to jak łączą się i splatają części drzewa życia, zależy od tego, jakie jest nasze przeznaczenie. Gdy dojdzie do takiego zaburzenia jak to z Olmak, drzewo zacznie się przeistaczać, starając się jednocześnie zachować losy wszystkich innych istot na swoim miejscu... jednak... - Jednak co? - Jednak powstaje wtedy swoista furtka, bardzo krótka szansa, by dokonać ingerencji. Oczywiście, nie każdy może to zrobić, jednak ktoś kto znajduje się we wnętrzu drzewa życia, cóż... - Nie rozumiem - zdziwił się Icosel - chcesz mi powiedzieć, że robisz tu jakieś zmiany? Po co? - Och, nie, nie, nie. Po stokroć nie. Widzisz, teraz wracamy do ciebie. Kiedyś istniał pierwszy świat, powiedzmy, że pień drzewa życia. Jednak pojawiła się jakaś dziwna siła, nie znam jej natury, aż wstyd się przyznać. Jednak ta siła wpływała na jej mieszkańców. Istota machnęła ręką, a przed jej rozmówcą pojawił się hologram Navu 1.0 - Zaczęła na nich oddziaływać, zmieniać ich. Navu zmienił się w Navu 2.0 - Każda taka zmiana nadpisywała rdzeń, jednocześnie tworząc odnogi w drzewie życia. Wiele odnóg, dla wszystkich poprzednich, odrzuconych wersji rzeczywistości. Najnowsza wersja zajmuje całą długość egzystencji swojego poprzednika. A wiesz co się dzieje z poprzednikiem? Toa pokiwał przecząco głową. - Nic. Żadnego rozwoju. Istnieje w limbie, gdy jego egzystencja dobiega końca, wszystko powtarza się od nowa. - Czekaj... chcesz mi powiedzieć, że te wersje mnie, które widziałem. - Są tylko odnogami skazanymi na życie w wiecznym cyklu? Tak. Zresztą, sam jesteś w tym cyklu. - Co?! - wrzasnął Icosel - W takim razie kto jest... kto jest głównym mną? - Nikt. Toa Lodu zamarł na chwilę. - Jak to nikt? - Nie wiem - zaśmiała się istota - ale jesteś jedynym takim przypadkiem. Porzuconym przez los, przez przeznaczenie. Jednym z tysięcy odnóg, tak samo nieistotnych. Okropne życie, nieprawdaż? - Ja... - Nie lękaj się jednak. Mam zamiar to zmienić. Nie sądzisz, że to niesprawiedliwe? Że nowe spycha na bok coś, co było na początku? Nie pozwalając mu się rozwinąć, nie pozwalając mu skończyć własnej historii? - Uważam - odezwał się Icosel, czując narastająca w nim wściekłość. - Widzisz, istniała legenda. Legenda o krainie dla takich odrzuconych dusz jak ty i ja. O nieskończonym świecie, gdzie każdy znajdzie dla siebie miejsce, gdzie wszystkie nasze inkarnacje stanął się jednością. - Niech no zgadnę. To tylko legenda, tak? Takie miejsce nie istnieje. - Owszem, nie istnieje. Zostało porzucone przez los, tak samo jak my. Jednak powiedz mi, nie chciałbyś pomóc mi i powołać je do istnienia? I uwolnić naszych potępionych braci i siostry? - Chciałbym - Toa odpowiedział bez zawahania - Doskonale - ucieszył się tytan - me imię to Uriziel, może chciałbyś wiedzieć. A teraz... Istota powstała z tronu. Toa Lodu nie był w stanie dojrzeć szeregu macek wystających z jej pleców, wbijających się w nietypowy tron. - A teraz... - podjął w końcu - stwórzmy razem Multiglob. Dzień Inkursji -10 Członkowie Zakonu Calignis zniknęli we fioletowym portalu, uciekając w popłochu przed przybyłymi Navu 4.0 i towarzyszącym mu zleceniodawcą. - Jeszcze się spotkamy, Navu! - rzucił Matros, który jako ostatni przeszedł przez międzywymiarowe przejście. W odpowiedzi na to obaj Toa Grawitacji szybko, niemalże synchronicznie rzucili mu lakońską, kąśliwą i niezwykle cyniczną ripostę, której nie powstydziłby się sam Abras. - Dobra... jesteś mną - rzucił Navu 1.0, wiedząc, że nawet najlepszy oszust nie byłby w stanie podrobić jego ciętej riposty - już raz spotkałem moją kopię z innego wymiaru. - Cóż - wtrącił się Namu - potraktuj go bardziej jako... hm, twoją wersję z przyszłości. Wszystko wyjaśnię ci po drodze, teraz chodź z nami, nie mamy wiele czasu. Osobnik w Komau stuknął dwukrotnie swoją laską i podłoże, po czym zmaterializował się przed nim szkarłatny portal, podobny do tego, którym uciekli ich wrogowie. - Wskakujcie. Dzień Inkursji -9 Niebo ponad Sedin pokryło się bogatą paletą barw, na skutek licznych wybuchów jaskrawych, ostrych świateł. Obserwujący je mieszkańcy pomyśleli, że to pokaz pirotechniczny na cześć ich bohaterów, którzy wrócili z kolejnej, heroicznej wyprawy. Jedynie Florex zdawał sobie sprawę z prawdziwej natury owego zjawiska. Wiedział, że były to rozbłyski towarzysące otwieraniu się międzywymiarowych portali. Stojąc na wzgórzu mógł też zaobserwować jak te otwierają się na wodach wokół wyspy. W przeciągu kilku minut Sedin zostało otoczone przez liczne inkarnacjE latających Hioshów i pokaźną flotę okrętów bojowych. Toa Roślinności pokiwał głową z uznaniem. - Jest tak jak miesiąc temu powiedział mi Maru - przemknęło mu przez myśl - przybyli. Toa Półksiężyca zaklął pod nosem i rzucił się do biegu w kierunku wioski. W głębi duszy wiedział, że powinien był powiedzieć o nadciągającej intergalaktycznej zagładzie Turadze lub komukolwiek, tak jak powinien był wcześniej powiedzieć o nadciągających Siewcach Strachu, ale... no cóż, myślał, że nie przybędą tak szybko i jeszcze zdoła się wyrobić. W głębi siebie chciał ruszyć do walki z napastnikiem, ale dobrze wiedział jakby się to skończyło. Postanowił ewakuować z wyspy tylu Matoran, ile tylko będzie w stanie. Zatrzymał się w ostatniej chwili, gdy rozbłysk karmazynowego światła pojawił się na jego drodze. Odruchowo dobył oręża, gotowy na zaciekłą walkę, lecz tak szybko jak światło zniknęło, tak też zdał sobie sprawę, że nie ma takiej potrzeby. Zaśmiał się. - A więc tym razem, to wsparcie znalazło mnie, co? Niektórzy z przybyłych byli mu doskonale znani, jak chociażby Vox, Navu lub też Suvil. Inni, tacy jak Tenebris, Mroczny Bohater czy też Komao byli jednak zupełnie obcy, jednak odrazu odniósł wrażenie, że może na nich polegać. Tylko coś mu nie pasowało po dokładniejszych oględzinach kompanii. - Zaraz zaraz... - Florex przetarł oczy - ... czy ja... czy ja... widzę podwójnie? - zdziwił się - Nie, przyjacielu - rozbrzmiał głos za nim. Toa odwrócił się gwałtownie i ujrzał samego siebie. Jednak to nie mógł być on. To przecież niemożłiwy abusrd! Pomijając najbardziej oczywisty fakt, że w całym wszechświecie był jednym, jedynym Florexem, tamten osobnik był jeszcze jego wersją sprzed kąpieli w energetycznym protodermis i przemianą. - Nie martw się - rzucił wyłaniający się z drużyny Namu - wielu jest na początku zdziwionych. Przywykniesz. Dzień Inkursji -20 Ceo zmrużył oko i rozejrzał się po ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Sylwetki skryte w cieniu zajęły swoje miejsca przy owalnym stole, toteż Monsterianin odchrząknął i przemówił. - Wszystko umiera - zaczął starając się brzmieć jak najpewniej tylko mógł, chociaż zwykle słabo mu to wychodziło. Nigdy nie był stuprocentowo przekonany co do... w sumie czegokolwiek. Dzisiaj zmieniło się to pierwszy raz - Wy. Ja. Każdy na tej planecie. Nasze słońce, gwiazdy. Ostatecznie cały wszechświat. Taki jest po prostu stan rzeczy na tym świecie, to nieuniknione... a ja... ja go... - Przepraszam! - wtrącił się Arkoth, wyłaniający się z cienia. Na jego plecach spoczywał ogromny karabin, z którym nigdy się nie rozstawał, przez co zawsze sprawiał wrażenie doświadczonego myśliwego - Czy Phoren i Vouks nie mówili, że zostało nam jeszcze dwadzieścia dni? - Właśnie - zawtórował również obecny w pomieszczeniu Mitux - czy ich maszyna nie miała kupić nam trochę czasu w walce z tym międzywymiarowym ścierwem? Na Wielkiego Ducha, sam rzuciłem na nią okiem, kilka usprawnień i dzięki niej pozbędziemy się ich na zawsze! Gdybym tylko nie musiał sterczeć na froncie! Już byłaby gotowa! - Tak właściwie to... - Ceo podrapał się po podbródku -... myślę, że byś umarł. - Co? - zdziwił się Toa Plazmy - Widzisz... wczoraj otworzył się kolejny portal. Tym razem w naszej siedzibie. Dreszcz przebiegł po plecach wszystkich znajdujących się przy stole. Więc wróg był już w stanie obejść ich zabezpieczenia? - Dodatkowo - kontynuował Ceo - otworzył się w pracowni naszych inżynierów. W końcu udało nam się odeprzeć najazd, ale nie obyło się bez strat. Myślę, że w tej chwili jest oczywistym, kogo wtedy straciliśmy... - Wielka szkoda - do tej pory milczący Zegald wzruszył ramionami - ale to nie jedyni wynalazcy jakich mamy pod ręką, prawda? Ich możemy zastąpić, a co z urządzeniem, też ucierpiało? - Nie - rozpromienił się Ceo - jednak ten incydent uzmysłowił mi, że nie możemy się obijać. Bo widzicie, za opóźnienie zderzenia się z innym światem jak i za blokowanie wyrw odpowiadało właśnie urządzenie naszych zmarłych kamratów, ale zawiodło. Oczywiste więc stało się dla mnie to, że trzeba je było wzmocnić. Toteż niezwłocznie postanowiłem zabrać się za modernizację, czego w ogóle nie potrafię, ale szybko odkryłem, że nie powinienem się za to zabierać. - Uff - odetchnął z ulgą Mitux - dobrze, że jednak nie zacząłeś pracować nad czymś, na czym nie masz pojęcia. Wiesz jak wiele szkód mógłbyś wyrządzić? - No cóż... Monsterianin wyjął niewiadomo skąd średnich rozmiarów niewielkie pudełko wykonane z protostali i energicznie nim potrząsnął. Wszyscy usłyszeli dźwięk chaotycznie przewalających się w nim części. Każdy domyślał się co było w środku. - Odkryłem, że nie powinienem się za nie zabierać, gdy stało się to. - Ty imbecylu! - wybuchł Arkoth - Masz pojęcie co ześ narobił!? - Zaraz... - zaniepokoił się Bane, ostatni w pomieszczeniu - czy nie mówiliście, że to urzędzenie to jedyna rzecz, która chroni nas prze- Oszałamiający huk i oślepiający błysk przerwał jego wypowiedź. W następnej chwili potężny wybuch energii rozsadził stół na kawałki i posłał wszystkich przy nim zebrnach w różne zakątki pomieszczenia. - Wybornie - odezwał się Revon, który pstryknięciem palca utworzył kulę światła oświetlającą jego postać - wasza jedyna nadzieja, roztrzaskana na kawałki. Niebawem podzielicie jej los. - Nie wydaje mi się - ledwie wyksztusił Ceo, powoli podnosząc się z podłoża, ściskając w rękach cenne pudełko - Zauważ, że ty jesteś sam, a nas jest wielu. Mamy przewagę liczebną, matematyka jest po naszej stronie. - Och, więc to tak? Widząc do czego jestem zdolny, nadal rzucacie mi wyz- - Dość gadania! - rzucił Bane. Najpierw werbalnie, a potem nieco bardziej dosłownie, chwytając wciąż leżącego na ziemi Mituxa - Bierz go, żółtodziobie! Toa Plazmy nawet nie zdąrzył przekląć Bane'a w myślach. W połowie lotu z mroku wyłoniło się kilka płonących łańcuchów, które oplotły jego kończyny, a potem szybkich ruchem rozczłonkowały go, uśmiercając na miejscu. - Głupcy. Ja nigdy nie jestem sam. - zaśmiał się Revon - I nawet nie mówię o tych wszystkich osobowościach w mojej głowie - wzruszył ramionami. Toa Światła pstryknął palcami, tym razem zapewnił dość światła, by rozjaśnić całą do tej pory spowitą w mroku komnatę. Dopiero teraz jego przeciwnicy mogli dojrzeć stojących za nim Fedara i Mugetsu. - Ci dwaj za mną - wskazał na nich kciukiem unosząc lekko prawą rękę - przeszli przez prawie tyle samo zmian historii co ja, więc są trochę niestabilni, dlatego postarajcie się ich nie denerwować. Może w nagrodę damy wam szybką śmierć. Pierwszy padł Bane. W ogniu walki rzucił się na Toa Żelaza, okładając go pięściami w dzikim szale. Ten nawet się nie ruszał, co przyprawiło zarówno jego oponenta jak i przyglądającego się starciu Ceo w osłupienie. Każde uderzenie byłego Mrocznego Łowcy zostawiało wgniecenie na pancerzu Ducha Nynrah lub zrywało z niego grube płaty zbroi tylko po to, by te po chwili kompletnie się zregenerowały i wszystko wróciło do początkowego stanu. - Dlaczego w końcu nie umrzesz! - wykrzyczał Bane wyprowadzając kolejny cios - Nanomaszyny. Składają się na moją zbroję i nieustannie ją regenerują - odpowiedział beznamiętnie najeźdźca, tym razem uchylając się przed atakiem - nie możesz jej zniszczyć fizycznym atakiem. Zastanawiam się natomiast, jak sprawa ma się z tobą? Nanomaszyny na rękawicy Fedara uformowały się w ostre szpony na czubkach jego palców. Toa ponownie umknął pięści Bane'a, po czym wyprowadził kontratak. Jednym płynnym ruchem sięgnął jego klatki piersiowej i wbił się dłonią do środka, wyrywając z niej mackowate serce. Bane zakasłał krwią i padł na kolana. - Żadnego recyklingu tym razem - powiedział Fedar, uwalniając z drugiej dłoni strumień energii, który postawił ciało adwerszaża w płomieniach. Ceo uchylił się przed ciosem Mugetsu. W jednej ręce dzierżył miecz, w drugiej wciaż trzymał pudło. - Nie powinieneś się rozpraszać! - rzucił Toa Ognia - Zamiast skupiać się na twoich kolegach, pomyśl o sobie. Chociaż i tak wszyscy zginiecie, więc w sumie mi to bez różnicy. Monsterianin uniknął ognistej kuli, po czym w myślach przyznał rację oponentowi, gdy pośpiesznie rozglądając się po sali dostrzegł tylko kolejne wyładowania energii i mocy żywiołu, jednak nie mógł określić gdzie i przeciw komu walczą jego towarzysze. Z resztą, są silni. Dadzą sobie radę. Oprócz Bane'a. I Mituxa. Arkoth runął na podłoge, porażony promieniem Revona. Nie dał sobie rady. Jego ciało było dosłownie usmażone, a każdy, nawet najmniejszy ruch bolał niewyobrażalnie. - To koniec. Nie ma dla ciebie nadziei - rzucił Toa Światła. - Owszem... nawet tak - wyksztusił z ledwością, po czym uśmiechnął się, wyłapując kontem oka tę jedną osobę, na której mu teraz zależało. Toa Cienia wypuścił z ręki strumień szkarłatnej energii. Revon nawet nie trudził się, by go uniknąć ją skontrować własną mocą. Atak przeleciał mu obok nogi. - Żałosne. To było dla mnie? - zaśmiał się, wbijając miecz w bark pokonanego Toa Cienia. - Nie - uśmiechnął się Arkoth - nie dla ciebie. Zaskoczony Toa obrócił się nagle. W ostatniej chwili spostrzegł jak tajemniczy strumień uderza w Monsterianina, który zniknął na moment przed tym, jak miały pochłonąć go płomienie Mugetsu. Obaj Toa wymienili zaskoczone spojrzenia. - Ale chyba go dorwałem, co nie, szefie? - zapytał Toa Ognia Wściekły Revon ponownie skierował się ku Arkothowi i jeszcze głębiej wbił oręż w jego ciało. - Ty! Coś ty narobił! - Ja... - Toa Cienia przemawiał ostatkiem sił - ... ja... wprawiłem w ruch koło wydarzeń. Od tej chwili nie możesz go zatrzymać. Nasz wymiar padł, nie ma takiej wątpliwości, ale... - Ale są inne - dokończył za niego Revon, po czym roztopił roztopił jego ciało laserem. Zacisnął pięści w gniewie. Jaka była szansa, że ktoś tak niekompetenty jak Ceo będzie w stanie znaleźć kogoś, kto naprawi klucz do ich klęski? Ten wymiar stawiał opór najdłużej ze wszystkich, dzięki łupom wojennym pozyskał niezbędne informacje o tym, jak skontrować ich międzywymiarową technologię. Nikt inny nie miał takiej możliwości, czy najtęższe umysły innych światów będą wiedziały co zrobić z urzędzeniem, jeśli dostaną je w swoje ręce? Czy będzie dla nich niemożliwą do rozszyfrowania zagadką? Toa Światła wiedział, że to pytanie, na które nigdy nie powinna zostać znaleziona odpowiedź. Musiał ruszać. Ruszać i znaleźć Ceo. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach